Naruto Goes To The Zoo
by Payable-on-death
Summary: Naruto causes chaos on a feild trip to the zoo
1. THE ZOO!

Naruto Goes To The Zoo  
  
* Naruto is sleeping in his bed sound asleep. Sasuke is up cleaning his sheets. Sakura is sleeping dreaming of sasuke*  
  
Kakashi: *sneaks into Naruto's room with a fog horn* heheheh *presses the button on foghorn*  
  
Naruto: *jumps out of bed* ZOMBIES!!!!! *looks a kakashi* what are you doing here  
  
Kakashi: wakeup call  
  
Naruto: why??  
  
Kakashi: zombies under your bed!!!!  
  
Naruto: ha ha im not falling for it  
  
Kakashi: darn , well met us down stairs in 10 min. *leaves room*  
  
Naruto: *looks under bed* good no zombies  
  
*30 min. later*  
  
Sakura: I hate that foghorn  
  
Sasuke: I was already awake  
  
Naruto: why?  
  
Sasuke: cleaning my sheets  
  
Naruto: why?? You wet the bed???  
  
Sasuke: NNNOOO!!!!  
  
Naruto: denial!!!!  
  
Sasuke: *starts to choke Naruto*  
  
Kakashi: ok ok settle down we are going on a field trip today  
  
Naruto: ccccoooollll were are we going???  
  
Kakashi: the swear treatment pant  
  
Naruto: really cool so we get to go see crap float around in water  
  
Kakashi: ha ha ha no were going to the zoo  
  
Naruto: man I can kiss my dreams of pushing anyone in  
  
Sakura: eewww....  
  
*later on the bus to the zoo*  
  
Sakura: cool I want to see the monkeys  
  
Sasuke: *shakes* I hate monkeys  
  
Sakura: why???  
  
Sasuke: I had a bad experience  
  
Sakura: what happened ??  
  
Sasuke: I HAD A BAD EXPERIENCE  
  
Sakura: ok sorry  
  
Naruto: he he he perfect  
  
Sakura: *looks a sasuke trying to think of something to say but he didn't look to friendly at the moment*  
  
Naruto: HAY sasuke look a monkey!!!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke: eeeekkkk.. Were get it away from me AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! *starts to foam at the mouth and hides in the corner*  
  
Naruto:*falls over laughing*  
  
Sakura: that was not funny naruto, sasuke are you ok  
  
Sasuke: GET AWAY MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sakura: hay I kakashi I think there is something wrong with sasuke  
  
Kakashi: he will be fine *slaps sasuke across the face*  
  
Naruto: I think I know why sasuke wet the bed  
  
Sasuke: I NEVER WET THE BED!!!!!!!!!  
  
*later after many more false money alarms they finally got to the zoo*  
  
Kakashi: ok were here sick close and don't mention monkeys  
  
Sasuke: MONKEYS AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away towards the elephants*  
  
Kakashi: crap well we will see him again sometime  
  
Naruto: hay I wanted to do that 


	2. MONKEYS!

Thanks for the reviews and its time for more MONKEYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nauto: so what do we do first sense sasuke ran away  
  
Kakashi: well first lets uuummm... go over there  
  
Sakura: but that's a snack bar  
  
Kakashi: well that's a good place to start  
  
Naruto: I'm up for that!!!!  
  
* 20 min. later *  
  
Naruto: ummm that was good  
  
Sasuke: im back  
  
Kikashi: welcome back !!!!!! want something from the snack bar???  
  
Sasuke: sure some ice cream would be good  
  
Naruto: hehehhe I will get it for ya *comes back with a monkey shaped ice cream* here you go *hands it to sasuke*  
  
Sasuke: AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! MONEKY ICE CREAM THERE EVERYWERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *runs off crying*  
  
Naruto: *falls over laughing* dude that was great hahahhah  
  
Kikashi: I wonder what's so scary about monkeys  
  
Naruto: o well lets go see the giraffes  
  
Sakura: well ok but im still worried about sasuke  
  
Kikashi: we will see him later lets go  
  
*later at the giraffes*  
  
Naruto: cool lets feed one of them  
  
Sakura: with what???  
  
Kikashi: well there is a hut were you can get giraffe food  
  
Naruto: well that's no fun lets feed him uuuummmm..*looks at snack bar* peanuts and a slushy  
  
Sakura: wont that make him sick  
  
Kikashi: well once naruto comes up with something there is no stopping him  
  
Naruto: * comes back with a grape slushy and some peanuts* I didn't know what flavor slushy the giraffe wanted so I got grape  
  
Sakura: I don't think that's a good idea  
  
Naruto: why!!!  
  
Sakura: well he could get sick  
  
Naruto: well I can eat it and not get sick I think he can *gives giraffe the food*  
  
* Giraffe eats food in one lick*  
  
Naruto: wow that was .....fast  
  
Sakura: well it don't look sick  
  
Naruto: see I told you  
  
*giraffe starts to hack and choke*  
  
Sakura: see I told you  
  
Naruto: I don't think it likes grape I knew I should have got orange  
  
*giraffe hacks up all the food that naruto gave him ON him*  
  
Naruto: yuck this is nasty  
  
Kikashi: *picks up peanut* still good 5 sec. rule *eats peanut* yuumm I got to market these  
  
Naruto: dude that's nasty  
  
Sakura: yes very very nasty  
  
Kikashi: well more for me  
  
*later were ever sasuke is*  
  
Sasuke: must find weapon to protect myself against those MONEKYS THOSE BLOOD SUCKING MONKEYS  
  
*later near the giraffes*  
  
Naruto: I hate giraffes you give them some good food and they throw it up on you  
  
Sakura: well that's what you get  
  
Naruto: I was just trying to feed it  
  
Kikashi: well I think a grape slushy is good for a giraffe  
  
Naruto: how bout orange I knew I should have got orange  
  
Sakura: come one lets go some were else  
  
Naruto: ok how bout to the monkeys  
  
Kikashi: ok but if sasuke trys to find us he will just run away  
  
Naruto: and your point is  
  
Kikashi: never mind  
  
*later at the monkeys*  
  
Naruto: hay what does this sign say *looks at sign* look out for flying zoo poo whats that supposed to mean  
  
* Naruto gets hit with a big flying piece of crap*  
  
Naruto: WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kikashi: it's a war zone  
  
*kids are running around in circles getting nailed with pieces of crap*  
  
Sakura: no wonder sauske is afraid of monkeys  
  
Naruto: *still wiping crap off his cloths* im going to teach those monkeys a lesion  
  
*walks over to cage dogging flying crap and pulls pin out monkey cage the monkeys see this and bust out in a crazy swarm of crap*  
  
Sasuke: im back and im not afraid of monkeys anymore  
  
*monkeys runs over and starts to attack with raging fists of shit*  
  
Sasuke: *running around in circle punching the monkey* AAAAHHHHHH BLOOD SUCKING MONKEY GET AWAY FROM ME AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH  
  
Naruto: get back you dirty crap factories  
  
Sakura: lets get out of here  
  
Kikashi: *eating bag of popcorn* aahhh and it was just getting good  
  
Sasuke: *kicking the shit out of the monkey* and that's for eating my underwear  
  
Naruto: the monkey ate your underwear????  
  
Sasuke: shut up!!!!!!!  
  
Naruto: *falls over laughing* how the hell the monkey eat your underwear???  
  
Sasuke: he gave me a wedgie  
  
Naruto: *cant breath from laughing to hard*  
  
*monkeys start to group up*  
  
Naruto: hay I think he monkeys are doing something  
  
Sakura: those monkeys are evil!!!!!!  
  
Sasuke: evil monkeys!!!!!!!  
  
*monkeys start to swarm toward sasuke*  
  
Sasuke: there coming back  
  
Naruto: I will so them who is boss  
  
Sakura: ha-ha like last time  
  
Naruto: they were all after me  
  
* while naruto and sakura argue sasuke starts to get eating by the monkeys*  
  
Sasuke: its gnawing my leg  
  
Naruto: well we better go help him  
  
Sakura: hay were kikashi go  
  
Naruto: he is over there at the snack bar  
  
Kikashi: *walks over with a slushy* hay naruto your were right the orange is better  
  
Sasuke: HHHHHEEEELLLLLPPPPPPP MMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE  
  
Naruto: ok lets help him *runs over and starts to fend off the monkeys*  
  
* 10min. later*  
  
Naruto: jees these monkeys sure put up good fight  
  
Sasuke: ya they sure did  
  
Sakura: what happened to them???  
  
Naruto: well lets say they will never find the monkeys again  
  
To be continued 


End file.
